User talk:MinigameGod/Archive14
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you __NOWYSIWYG__ ( ! ) Comment/Reply:Hey. Was wondering if you could put "Republic of Villile" on the clan list. Info: POC/takeover/Diplomacy 140+ combat or 800+ skill both F2P and P2P Thanks for the help! By Caeser VI (talk) 00:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there :) I hope everything has been going fine with you. Had a new name to be added to the editors list. "hooded roar" Also I was wondering if there is any way I could modify the people who are capable of editing our page by any chance. Thanks a lot, Ebram72 (talk) 17:46, February 5, 2013 (UTC) 05:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) hey just wanted to know id anyone have ask for the featured page :D if not i would like to ask dragon heart again Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: 141.135.134.14 The Page(s) that was/were affected: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:New_energix Any other important details: Your signature (Do not delete): Kevin3ssen (talk) 16:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi can you add The Last Souls to the list of clans http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_Last_Souls Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: 76.90.187.20 The Page(s) that was/were affected: Clan:Infernal Phoenix Any other important details: I think this user must have had a fit with our ex-clan owner in the past, because he edited a bunch of history on our clan page yesterday, ridiculing that owner and deleting some information on our page in the process (including all of our videos). I managed to restore most of it and made a backup of the coding, in case it were to happen again. Today, the same person decided to remove 1/3 of our clan history completely. I would greatly appreciate it if this user was made unable to make any edits in the future, as I find it quite childish that he's still flaming a person who has quit playing RS over a year ago. Your signature (Do not delete): ~Angry Ugig, owner of Infernal Phoenix (talk) 15:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: Letrolled The Page(s) that was/were affected: Clans:Infernal Phoenix Any other important details: The vandalist is at it again, my entire page just got deleted!! Pretty sure it must be the same person as before. Please help me out :( Your signature (Do not delete): ~Angry Ugig, owner of Infernal Phoenix (talk) 13:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Could be neat, and ya I'm around when called upon. 03:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Banning Your Username:tombatman The offender's Username:spirtbomb666 Reason for wanting this User blocked:he uses very bad words and annoy me alot Relevant pages showing Wikia rules being broken:uses very bad launge Other important information:he is annoying follow me all around and wont stop Your signature (Do not delete): ~~ tombatman~~ Featured clan hey just wanted to ask if you could post dragon hart on main page 07:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Emirfasu and his IP Adress > 108.45.154.114 The Page(s) that was/were affected: Lord Nexius Profile Page Any other important details: Vandalised the page for no apparent reason, when I gave The Excel a message on his talk page about the vandalism, Emirfasu Replaced everything I wrote with ":P". I reverted his edit though. See the message here. Your signature (Do not delete): — Lord Nexius (talk) 04:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Minigame GOd, I hope that you've been well :) I wanted to request and ask you to possibly feature us on the main page for the third time. I have spent a long time editing and fixing lots of things about our wikia page. I hope it makes us eligible :)! Thanks a lot, Ebram72 (talk) 14:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ ( ! ) Comment/Reply: User:Triumvirate_Department_of_State... need I say more... *This is final. I am the active bureaucrat here. Do not dare try and go around me like this. You will confront your problems directly with me. 20:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) By 19:37, September 12, 2013 (UTC)